Winter Surprises
by GrandArtistan
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Arthur is spending it with Alfred; little did he know of what would happen, and will he be able to do something about it? AlfredXArthur (USUK). AU, human names used, no they aren't countries in this. Rated T for... stuff. Yaoi.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first Hetalia fanfiction. This is USUK, or AmericaXEngland/AlfredXArthur. Yes, it is yaoi. I am warning you now, this involves manXman things. If you do not like manXman, please leave. If you don't like USUK, why are you here? Just curious? I don't really care, as long as you don't go bashing me about it, we're cool.**

**This is an AU. I don't usually do AU, but Hetalia marks itself an exception. They are normal human beings, normal people, so human names ARE used. If you don't know, Alfred F. Jones = America, and Arthur Kirkland = England.**

**I am rating this T, for language and... implied themes? I don't know.**

**No, this will not be the only chapter. Please be patient with me, because I'm only artistic/creative when I'm put in set moods and inspired.**

**I hope you enjoy this. If you spot any mistakes, please let me know. I tried my best to make this look 'professional' and it IS in first person point of view, Arthur's point of view. I tried to get his accent right, so just... imagine him with his accent!**

**If you make it to the bottom, please favorite and review! It makes me happier than you would guess. Oh and yes, great title, I know. (- Sarcastic)**

* * *

It's been maybe a year since we started dating. Beforehand I had never expected, well… I wouldn't say never, but still didn't expect this being the outcome. Growing up, I've always thought about my life with a woman, but instead, I'm with a man. It's not so bad; at least he returns my feelings. We've had our arguments and fights, but also our more tender and loving moments. I can see in his eyes that, there's something he's been wanting to tell me, or ask me… I never pushed him on the subject; I just know it's there.

I had asked him recently if he wanted to come live with me in London, he hasn't given me a final answer yet, but I can wait. It's nearing Christmas time and he's been telling me his plans, and I've made sure I've spared the time to accompany him to the events that will take place. He says that they're family events, and that the one he really wants me to attend is the Christmas party his parents are throwing; he says pretty much his entire family, from both sides of his parents' families will be there.

I've met his parents before, but that was quite a long time ago. We were still just friends then, and I don't think he's told them about, us, yet. He's told me that the reason they don't know is because, they're really judgmental, and he's afraid of a negative response. He plans to tell them at this party though, but he really wanted me to go with him. He says that only I can provide the courage he needs. Yes, it made me feel warm, and important, and the gesture itself was sweet; how could I say no?

It's not a week till then and I am just about ready to fly to America, just for him. I'm enjoying a cup of tea, while taking in the sight of the almost dead fire that had kept my house warm for about 2 hours.

By the time the fire died, I had finished my tea and was ready for my flight. I grabbed my bags and took a cab to the airport. I took out my phone and started to call Alfred, letting him know I was on my way. I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice pick up from the other end.

"Hey, Arthur!" he said in a joyful tone. "Hello Alfred. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way to the airport. I'll be in New York in about 8 hours," I replied. I heard him chuckle cheerfully, and knew he was happy. "I'll be sure to pick you up!" he said. "I'll be looking forward to it. See you soon," I told him.

We bid farewell and hung up. I slid my phone back into my pocket and stared out into space, looking out the window, images flashing through my eyes, memories that will perhaps never fade.

I was finally at the airport. The cab driver helped me take out my bags and I paid him. I made it just in the nick of time, because the plane I was supposed to take was boarding. I gave the staff my ticket and got onto the plane. I was alone the entire flight, but I found ways to keep myself entertained, when I wasn't getting some extra sleep in. I was supposed to land in New York at 5:00pm; but the 7 hour flight felt like an eternity, so it isn't surprising I fell asleep for most of the flight.

When we FINALLY landed, the word anxious wasn't strong enough to describe how much I wanted off the plane. The wait paid off, and a smile grew on my face as I saw Alfred's. Though, he was shoving a hotdog in his mouth looking out the windows. I grabbed my bags and walked over to him. When he finally decided to notice me, he had the biggest grin grow on his face. He was really happy to see me.

It wasn't long at all until he pulled me into a hug. As much as I grown used to displays of affection from Alfred, I still had an issue with him displaying them in public; but I let this one slide, and hugged him back. After breaking the hug he said, "I'm glad you're here. Let's go and get something to eat."

"Weren't you just shoving a hotdog down your throat?" I asked with a light smirk. He didn't give me an answer, and just took one of my bags with one hand, and my hand with his other, and dragged me outside the airport. We walked to his truck, put my bags in the backseat and he drove me to a rather fancy restaurant, much to my surprise. We weren't really wearing anything nice enough for a place like this, and that left me wondering what was running through that head of his.

We had ordered our food, and were sitting there waiting. We entered short and idle conversations about what we've been doing since last we seen each other, then I asked, "So… not that I'm saying I'm not enjoying it but… why did you take me here? I barely got off the plane and you're already taking me out at fancy restaurants."

He simply smiled and responded with, "I just thought I'd shake things up this time." He was defiantly shaking things up, but I could tell there was more to it than just that. "You git, if you say so."

We enjoyed our dinner, having a good time. We haven't been fighting at all; it's almost as if Alfred's really thought this out. If he actually had things planned for us, and put this much effort into making it as perfect as he can manage, it must be pretty special. He had ordered us dessert, so we stayed there a bit longer. He started talking about who he knows will be attending the party his parents were throwing, saying that I should 'brush up' on his family so I don't make a complete fool of myself. I'm rather surprised he even cares about something like that, or well… would actually do something to prevent that.

He paid for the dinner and dessert, and we started driving back to his house. On the way, I asked, "Is this party your parents are throwing, the only thing on our 'Places We Will be Going' list?" He looked at me with a smirk and said, "That depends on how you look at it."

I was curious on just what he had in stored. He continues to keep my interest on what we're going to be doing. It was getting late and we came to a stop in his garage. We got out and he took my bags inside and into one of the guest rooms. I took off my coat and sat down on his couch.

He came back from his room and lit a fire and turned on the television. The Christmas specials that played during this time of year were on. He came back with a cup of my favorite tea for me and hot cocoa for him. He sat next to me and we watched the Christmas specials. His house was lit up in decorations, and his Christmas tree was beautiful. He put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I grew up watching these during Christmas. It was one of my family traditions. Every year I would take the time to sit down and watch these. I'm glad you're here with me this year," he said. If he was trying to get me to smile, it worked.

I looked up at him and said, "You remember how we became, a couple, right?" He looked back at me, with a blank expression for a moment, then smiled and laughed. "Of course, how could I forget being stuck in a Ferris wheel, the highest it could go too?" "I didn't know how cold New York could get, so I was literally freezing my ass off," I said. He chuckled, "You know… that kiss, was my first."

I blushed a bit more, "Well… it was mine too." He chuckled again and went back to watching the marathon of Christmas specials. I felt, happy and content being with Alfred. I don't really care if some people find it morally wrong, or disgusting; I was happy, Alfred was happy, and that's all I needed to care about. I couldn't help but feel a romantic mood coming from this, but I welcomed it and enjoyed the presence.

What had just happened in the specials, there was a kiss scene that just passed. Alfred smiled, "That gives me an idea." I smirked, "I think I have the same idea." "Let's just see if we are thinking the same thing…" he said before we locked into a kiss. I felt his tongue asking for permission to enter, and I opened the path and our tongues met, and began to dance in harmony. We soon had to break apart for air, but nonetheless, we both enjoyed it.

After a while, Alfred turned off the specials and we head to bed. Instead of me sleeping in the guest room, Alfred invited me to his bed, and I delightedly accepted. We didn't have sex, which was alright with me, but I did have the luxury, of falling asleep in his arms. He kissed me on the forehead and we fell into slumber.

When I woke up the next morning, Alfred wasn't in bed. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, sighing. "Where'd that git go to now?" I got out of bed and noticed a note on the door, which was closed. I walked over and took the note and it read, _"You're probably wondering where I am. How about you get something warm on and take a look outside."_

I didn't know what Alfred was planning, but I went into the guest room, got something on and looked out the front door; nothing. I went to the back, where a large backyard stood present. When I opened the door, I saw a large sculpture made of snow. It was me and Alfred; I immediately spotted many faults. It was more than obvious Alfred wasn't an artist, but the thought was sweet.

I started walking toward it, to see it from different views, and then Alfred snuck up on me with a hug from behind, which made me jump and blush a bit. "You git! You scared me." He chuckled in response, "Do you like it?" I looked at him, "It's clear you're no artist, but I appreciate the thought, a lot." We both smiled, and then kissed.

When we broke it, he took hold of my hand and pulled me to the front of his house. "Come on! We have a few places we need to go!" We got into his truck and we started driving to, who knows where; he won't tell me. About 10 minutes into the drive, I asked, "So when is this family Christmas party of yours going to be?" He smiled and said, "Tomorrow. Why?" I shrugged, "Just curious." He chuckled and soon we pulled up to some lesser known breakfast joint. Apparently they have something special about it.

We had a small breakfast, on recommendation from Alfred, stating that I'll "need just about an empty stomach for later." We had quickly finished the breakfast that was served, and we drove off again, this time into the city.

He took us to a carnival, which so happened to be the one we went to a year ago. As we got out of the truck, I was astonished. I really didn't think we'd come back. There were more people, but not a lot, because of it being so cold. Alfred took my hand and we went to several booths and did lots of games. Alfred would always win that one game where you had to hit a small platform and a metal thing would shoot up a board or something and if you hit it with enough force it'd ring the bell at the top and you'd win a prize. Alfred had won me a stuffed white tiger.

We came across the Ferris wheel, which started our relationship. We got inside, and enjoyed the ride, especially since we didn't get stuck at the top in the middle of a freezing night. We had a nice view of the city, or at least of what we were able to see, in the day. It didn't seem to last very long. We went back to Alfred's truck and we took off somewhere else.

We soon pulled up to an outdoor public ice skating area. "Hey Arthur, you want to ice skate?" Alfred asked, looking at me with a smile. "How can we? We don't have any skates," I replied. He chuckled and pulled out two boxes from the backseats. "Then what are these?" I smirked as he handed me a box. We took out the skates and got out of the truck. We started walking down to the ice, and put on the skates. Standing with them on was easy enough, but by the time I got the skates on, Alfred was already skating on the ice, making it look so easy.

"Such a showoff, git," I said to myself. I had a pretty good amount of confidence, until I tried standing on top of the ice. I immediately slipped and was about to fall, but was caught by Alfred in the nick of time. I blushed a bit, as he stood there with a smirk. He took hold of my hand and tried to help me learn how to skate. Soon enough, I was doing fairly well, though it took about an hour of failing and falling flat on my ass, letting out a swear now and then.

We started skating in a circle, like everyone else. Occasionally Alfred would be a showoff and do something fancy, as if he was trying to make me jealous. We would just skate around whenever he wasn't showing off. I would fall down a couple times, and after he would finish laughing he'd help me up. As fate may have it, he had fallen down once, but in such a hysterical manner; I'm more than certain I was laughing for 5 minutes straight. We had been skating for a few hours; I was near completely exhausted by the time we left. Alfred had to carry me because I couldn't stay standing, which made me a bit embarrassed.

He put me into the passenger seat and handed me my shoes. I started putting them back on as Alfred drove off once more. "There are two more places we need to go to before the day is over. I hope you were able to build an appetite." "I barely had anything for breakfast, why did you think I collapsed back there?" I replied with a chuckle. He just smiled and continued driving.

We soon pulled up to a place called Golden Corral. We got out of the truck and went inside. "What is this place?" I asked. "It's a buffet. You can eat to your heart's content. They recently got a chocolate fountain!" he answered. We got our drinks up at the desk. I was sad they didn't have hot tea, they had ice tea, but I just went with water. Alfred, on the other hand, got Pepsi. We picked a table, "Now what?" I asked. He smiled, "Now, you take this plate," he said handing me a plate, "and you go get some food."

And with that, he took off to the food, starting with the steaks. I sighed, "That git will never change." A small smile spread across my face as I left the table to collect my own food. We soon met back at the table and sat down across from each other. He had what I would describe as a mountain of food on such a small plate. We started eating when the waitress came with a basket of rolls, and told us, "Hi my name is Jamie; I'll be your waitress tonight. Is there anything you need?"

"No we're good for now," Alfred replied with a smile. She smiled back and walked away. When I looked back, 3 of the rolls were missing. "Alfred, you already have a ton of food, why take some rolls?" I asked. "I normally wouldn't, but Arthur, these are like… THE best rolls on the planet!" he replied, already stuffing one in his mouth.

"They can't be that good," I replied. His jaw dropped. He took a roll, spread honey butter inside it, which melted quickly, and shoved it in my mouth. I was about to yell at him for doing that, then I took a bite of the roll when taking it away from my mouth… and it felt like heaven landed in my tongue. After I swallowed it I took another bite, then another. "These are REALLY good."

He laughed, "I told you so! I've always loved these rolls. I couldn't find any other place with anything better; and I've checked nearly every bakery in the city, and that's A LOT of bakeries." We both laughed and continued eating.

"So, how did you find this place?" I asked. "I'm glad you asked!" he responded. "You remember Matthew right? My Canadian friend? Well, I was taking a trip with him that took us to Texas. We were looking for a place to eat before we headed home, and passed by a Golden Corral. We stopped there and went inside to eat. The meal I had there was one of the best meals I've ever had. When I came back home, I looked up on Google Maps to see if there were any here in New York, and found this one here, on Broadway. Now whenever I fell like having Golden Corral, here's where I come to."

I chuckled, "That's, quite a story." He smiled widely and we finished eating. We continued trading stories, while continuously got up to get more food. I seemed to of known more about Alfred then I originally thought. It was rather late, and we had maybe 4 baskets of rolls. Alfred got up again, except he went to what looks like the dessert table. After a few minutes he came back with a bowl of chocolate coated strawberries, an ice cream cone with chocolate ice cream and a slice of carrot cake. He handed me the cake and put the strawberries beside the rolls. We looked at each other with smiles on both our faces.

We shared the strawberries, and soon finished our desserts entirely. Alfred snuck the remaining rolls into his jacket and we left, tipping the waitress. We got back into his truck and drove off once more. I was starting to get tired, but the city was lit up in so many colors, it was amazing to look at. Before I realized it, we had come to a stop and Alfred had already gotten out and was waiting for me on my side. I got out and we walked into Central Park.

He held my hand, fingers intertwined with mine, and we took a walk through the park. We soon came to the largest Christmas tree I have ever seen. It was right behind a fountain, but it was a clear view when looking straight down the middle. When I finally turned by gaze back to him, that's when I noticed. Alfred had a small smile on his face, looking at me. I couldn't help but blush a little. He then took both my hands, which caused me to blush some more.

"Even though we've only been together for a year, there isn't a single person who has made me happier, than you," Alfred started saying. I started blushing even more, _"Is he…?"_ I thought. "I think that it's only fair I return the favor. There's only 1 catch though… you'll have to be known as… Arthur Jones." My eyes widened a bit, and I started turning a serious red, but I felt as if my happiness was multiplying tremendously, and was filling me too quickly, and I felt as if I was going to explode. He bent down on one knee, and pulled out a roll. "Oh… oops," he said chuckling. He put the roll back, and pulled out a small box. He opened the box, and there stood a golden ring. He slid the ring onto my finger, while looking deep into my eyes and asked, "Will you marry me?"

At that moment, I felt tears run down my face, while also being surprised I didn't explode. A smile grew on my face, and I purposely fell to my knees and pulled him into a hug. There was no hesitation from him and he hugged me back. I don't know how long we were like that, but we soon broke the hug, and I said, "Of course, you git," then we locked in a kiss, that felt as if we've entered paradise that would last forever.

* * *

**A/N: Congratulations! You just read 3,561 words! Yes I let you know how long you just read. I hope it was okay. If you don't like it, it'd be nice if you told me what was wrong, but not in a super-rude and mean way.**

**If you DID like it, please favorite and review. I don't really care how long the review. :)**

**I'll update soon, hopefully.**


End file.
